


狡哥生贺

by cap_ci



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ci/pseuds/cap_ci





	狡哥生贺

他从黑暗中睁开眼睛。  
黑暗是安全的，他想，睡眠也是安全的，掩盖一切的黑暗亦保护一切。而清醒是不安全的。  
更何况这并非完全的清醒。此刻他更像是在梦里一一光怪陆离的挟裹着汹涌情潮的梦境。  
情欲也是不安全的。  
他尚不能确实地分辨自己的处境，然而可以确认的是手动不了，腿也动不了，身体可以挣扎的部分都被事无巨细地固定住，而手法之恶劣巧妙，恐怕也只有面前的那个人才能做到.  
“槙岛圣护一一”他咬牙切齿地念出这个名字，然后大脑便陷入了短暂的空白，他被吻了。  
这只是一个吻。即使唇瓣与唇瓣相触的那一刹那这个吻就变成了一场战争，它也不过是一个宣告欲望的吻。  
“真想操你。”口与舌的交缠摩擦持续了一会儿才告一段落，槙岛又凑过去咬他的耳垂，低哑的声线带着柔软的刺蜿蜒着爬进耳道，又一路向下，在心尖轻柔地戳弄。  
“我要杀了你…，‘他无力地抵抗，然而早已被挑起情欲的被束缚的身体软弱如蝶，白发的恶魔伸手捏起翅膀，他便只能战栗着坐以待毙。  
“尽管来吧。”微微眯起金色的眼睛与语气一同表达出近乎嘲笑的情绪，“只要你能做到。”修长的手滑进半敞的衬衣，冰凉的温度使触及的肌肉都瑟缩了一下。白发的青年感受着绷紧的肌肉和皮肤的纹理，又摸索着找到凸起的一点，用指尖抵在上面揉弄。  
“唔…”他颇感不适地低吟一声，却又为这声音感到羞耻故而咬紧了下唇。“挺敏感嘛。”槙岛嗤笑一声，随即低头隔着衬衣吻上没有被手指照顾到的另一边，唾液濡湿了布料，勾勒出硬挺的乳头的形状，他终于难堪地闭上眼。  
“人类总是会对与生俱来的本能感到羞耻…”对胸口的玩弄终于告一段落，植岛抬起头望着他因情欲而泛红的脸和紧紧整起的眉头，“看来你也不过如此。”  
“我不屑与变态谈本能。‘他低声反驳。  
“变态…吗。“槙岛竟皱起眉认真的思索了一会儿，‘“那么被我玩弄至此的你又算是什么呢？”  
他沉默。槙岛于是笑起来，慢条斯理地一颗颗解开他的扣子。近乎完美的肌肉线条裸露出来，槙岛俯下身吻上腹肌，温热的舌尖绕着肚脐轻柔地打着圈儿，引起一阵细微地颤抖。亲吻继续向下，却在裤子边缘戛然而止，槙岛的手伸进裤子里.握住了他已经有了反应的性器。  
呼吸陡然加重了。所有的感官都被调动到下身。微凉的掌心包裹着柱身上下滑动，拇指摩挲着逐渐溢出清液的顶端，他隐忍地喘息，却拒绝发出更羞耻的声音。  
“果然这样不够呢。”槙岛像是在说他，又像是在说自己.“你也并不满足于此的吧？”  
“你住…呜…”反杭的话被塞进嘴里的手指堵了回去。食指和拇指卡着牙关防止他咬合，其余的手指在嘴里资肆戳弄。唾液很快濡湿了手指，又从无法闭合的嘴角流下来。  
“虽然不太够…但是麻烦你忍一忍。”槙岛笑容可掬地伸手扯下他的裤子，手指缓慢却坚足地插进后※穴。“你……！”他猛烈地挣扎起来，然而手和脚都被绑住了，一切努力都是徒劳。他清楚地感觉到那根手指的逐渐深入，深入，然后驾轻就熟地找到敏感点，不轻不重地按下去。  
“哈啊…！”他的身体猛烈地弹动了一下，随即狠狠咬上下唇阻止发出更多的呻吟。槙岛却了然于胸，“是这里，我不会记错的。”手指屈起，恶意地按揉着最敏感的地方，狡啮终于承受不住般的仰起脸，从喉间深而重地吐息。  
后穴因快感而变得湿软。很快四根手指也能轻易地进出。于是槙岛抽出手来。看了一眼上面带出来的透明液体，槙岛忍不住勾起唇角，“骚成这个样子…”  
“滚你…”爆出的粗口还没有说完，就被剧痛逼着咽了下去一一否则就要变成痛苦的呻吟了。修长的腿被分开到羞耻的角度，火热的利刃缓缓地、不无恶意地、然而毫不犹豫地契进身体，带来的撕裂般的痛楚几乎要将身体劈成两半。  
“真紧，.果然太久没有做了吗。“槙岛将脸埋进他的肩膀，深深地叹了一口气，语气中夸赞的意味让后者想立刻杀了他。  
“你他妈快点做完。”疼痛中他反而平静下来。话语间不乏嘲讽，“然后我们就可以就地清算了。”  
“那我更应该慢慢享受这样的好时光了。”槙岛在他耳边低笑，下身却开始了抽插。火热的利刃变换着角度寻找着最脆弱的一点。直到他的喘息突然夹杂了低低的呻吟。  
“这里啊。”槙岛说。然后抽插的频率突然猛烈起来，疼痛与快感交织着自下身蔓延至脊髓。  
快感是危险的。  
他无力地躺在地上。任由槙岛深深浅浅的顶弄。疼痛和屈辱不曾击溃他，快感却轻而易举的做到了。他的手指用力地抓着地面，两个人的喘息交织在一起。肉体摩擦的声音在寂静的黑暗里显得格外清晰。  
黑暗也是危险的。  
逐渐习惯了快感的身体无法自控地迎合起侵犯的动作，理智溃散了，欲望却没有。意识在情欲的浪潮里沉浮，性器在未被碰触的情况下勃起了，顶端也不断溢出清液。  
“舒服了？”恶魔凑在他耳边低语，然后温柔的舔上耳垂。与之对应的下身侵犯的动作却愈发粗暴，每一下都狠狠碾过敏感点，顶进肠道最深处。  
回应那个问题的，只有粗重的喘息和隐忍的呜咽。  
酸麻感沿着血管流窜。还差一点，还差一点就能到达顶峰。感觉到他的肌肉异常的痉挛，槙岛伸手握住了他即将高潮的性器。  
“一起射。”槙岛说，伸手把他从地上拉起来。又凑过去吻他。体位的变化使得阴茎更加深入体内，他张口咬破了槙岛的唇角。血流出来，植岛不以为意地舔了舔，“真凶猛，还真是警察局的狗。”  
他没有说话，皱着眉承受着更加强烈的快感，然而槙岛的禁锢让这快感变成了折磨。插入。抽出，插入，抽出，射精感愈发强烈，性器根部却被捏住无法释放，他环在槙岛腰间的腿忍不住收紧，眼角溢出生理性的泪水，却仍然倔强地不肯开口求烧。又一阵激烈的抽插之后，槙岛终于射在他体内。与此同时禁锢解开了，他也当即射了出来，白色的液体喷溅在槙岛的小腹。  
性器抽出来，精液顺着大腿根一股一股流下来，看上去说不出的情色。然而强烈的晕眩感侵袭了他的大脑，意识又缓缓沉入黑暗。  
“药效发作了吗。“槙岛赤裸着身体站起来，居高临下地俯视着躺在地上的他，脸上挂着纯白无暇的微笑，“生日快乐，狡啮慎也，我想我们还要在一起度过许许多多个生日。”

一FIN一


End file.
